


Talia's Moons and Star

by flojo_jojo



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Sun Moon and Talia
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Groping, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Sleep Groping, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo_jojo/pseuds/flojo_jojo
Summary: A rewrite of the original Sleeping Beauty "Sun, Moon, and Talia" with less cannibalism and more anal sex.Note: The characters are Sleeping Beauty (Talia), a king, and a queen; however since the modern take of the fairytale has Sleeping Beauty end up with a prince I also used the Prince/Sleeping Beauty tags since King/Sleeping Beauty apparently did not exist until me and the king and prince basically fufill the same general role.
Relationships: King/Queen, King/Sleeping Beauty, King/Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tales), Prince Charming/Sleeping Beauty, Prince/Sleeping Beauty, Prince/Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tales)
Kudos: 16





	Talia's Moons and Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original Sleeping Beauty story titled ["Sun, Moon, and Talia"](https://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0410.html#basile) with less cannibalism (yes if you haven't read the original there's cannibalism in the story, original fairy tales are weird) and a lot more anal sex. The beginning is also an exact copy of the original to start the tale off, so if you've read it before and want to skip it I marked the beginning of the rewrite with three asterisks: ***
> 
> This is 100% shameless smut I pounded out in a few hours with little review. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There once lived a great lord, who was blessed with the birth of a daughter, whom he named Talia. He sent for the wise men and astrologers in his lands, to predict her future. They met, counseled together, and cast her horoscope, and at length they came to the conclusion that she would incur great danger from a splinter of flax. Her father therefore forbade that any flax, hemp, or any other material of that sort be brought into his house, so that she should escape the predestined danger.

One day, when Talia had grown into a young and beautiful lady, she was looking out of a window, when she beheld passing that way an old woman, who was spinning. Talia, never having seen a distaff or a spindle, was pleased to see the twirling spindle, and she was so curious as to what thing it was, that she asked the old woman to come to her. Taking the distaff from her hand, she began to stretch the flax. Unfortunately, Talia ran a splinter of flax under her nail, and she fell dead upon the ground. When the old woman saw this, she became frightened and ran down the stairs, and is running still.

As soon as the wretched father heard of the disaster which had taken place, he had them, after having paid for this tub of sour wine with casks of tears, lay her out in one of his country mansions. There they seated her on a velvet throne under a canopy of brocade. Wanting to forget all and to drive from his memory his great misfortune, he closed the doors and abandoned forever the house where he had suffered this great loss.

After a time, it happened by chance that a king was out hunting and passed that way. One of his falcons escaped from his hand and flew into the house by way of one of the windows. It did not come when called, so the king had one of his party knock at the door, believing the palace to be inhabited. Although he knocked for a length of time, nobody answered, so the king had them bring a vintner's ladder, for he himself would climb up and search the house, to discover what was inside. Thus he climbed up and entered, and looked in all the rooms, and nooks, and corners, and was amazed to find no living person there. At last he came to the salon, and when the king beheld Talia, who seemed to be enchanted, he believed that she was asleep, and he called her, but she remained unconscious. Crying aloud, he beheld her charms and felt his blood course hotly through his veins. 

***

He lifted her in his arms, and carried her to a bed, intent on gathering the first fruits of love. He nipped at her soft skin, and suckled the pink buds of her nipples, and tongued at the sensitive organ between her legs. He melted into her warm flesh until a sweet nectar dripped freely between her thighs, and yet she still did not wake. The king desired more, but amidst his passion lay the thoughts of his own kingdom and wife. Duty-bound by oath, he rescinded himself from tasting the sweet embrace of her vulva. 

But his blood still pumped hotly through his body and his cock still pressed tightly against the fabric of his trousers. His deep yearning for the sleeping beauty unwavering, his attention moved down to the tight little star below her vulva. He would never think to defile his own wife in such a manner, but he reasoned this woman was not his wife, nor could she experience shame in her unawakened state, and this way he would acertain that no bastard children may be conceived. Thus, satisfied with the safety of his wife and kingdom, and charged with burning lust, he pressed on to claim Talia’s back entrance. 

The king gently flipped her onto her stomach, and drew his cock out from the confines of his trousers. He felt it throbbing as he positioned its head between her buttocks and pressed it against the tight hole, smearing his precum at the entrance. Deciding he needed more lubricant, he pressed his fingers back into her vulva, deftly collecting the fluids still dripping from her arousal. Satisfied, he moved his fingers back to her little star and worked them inside, stretching her with the slickness until he was satisfied. 

With little grace left he once again positioned himself at her rear and quickly pushed the tip of his cock into her little star. Talia still did not stir. Bolstered from the lack of response, the last of his restraint dissolved, and he plunged himself in to the hilt with one rough thrust, pushing deep into her forbidden hole. He pistoned in and out at a rapid pace, reveling in the warmth and tightness and friction that graced his cock with each motion. It was not long until he spent, and he released his seed deep inside her bowels with a low satisfied groan. He quickly cleaned up and tucked himself back into his trousers. Leaving her on the bed, he returned to his own kingdom, where, in the pressing business of his realm, he for a time thought no more about this incident.

However as the days passed the king remembered Talia, and saying that he wanted to go hunting, he returned to the palace, and found her sound asleep, and still as he had left her. He was overjoyed, and immediately gave himself to the pleasures of her flesh once more. Again he kept her virginity intact, and instead thrusted himself in and out of her back hole. Propriety was forgotten as he felt her little star stretch around his pulsing cock and milk him of his seed. He moaned once more without restraint and released himself deep inside. After that time he bade her farewell, and promised to return soon, and he would come to taste the pleasures of her little star again and again. And he went to his realm, but he could not find any rest, for at all hours he would take his own wife with a renewed passion, lit by a new vigor in his life. 

Now the king’s wife was curious about the sudden change in her husband’s mood, but their renewed love set a fire beneath them both, and she became hot with another kind of heat than the sun’s. She soon gave into his pleasures and eventually forgot to question the source of her husband’s new spirit entirely, and the two of them found themselves happier and deeper in love than ever before. The king continued to visit Talia on his hunting trips, and with each visit became more brazen with his activity. With time he soon noticed her vulva remained slick with arousal, even in his absence, as if permanently leaking its sweet nectar in anticipation for his visits. Of course he continued to ignore her vulva, merely using its fluids to lubricate her back hole as needed.

And so he returned to visit Talia again and again. Each time he’d thrust rougher and harder in and out of her forbidden entrance, and each time her little star opened easier to receive his cock. He defiled her and pumped her bowels so full of his seed that it would nearly spill out, and her little star became permanently tinted with a tender shade of pink, as if always lightly sore and raw from recent use. Upon finishing he would return to his kingdom renewed once more, and deliver onto his wife even more pleasure than he had just delivered onto Talia. The queen would lose herself with him to the bliss, and the two of them ravished each other every night as their moans of passion and joy echoed through the castle. Soon the queen delivered two beautiful children, one a boy and the other a girl, and they named them Moon and Star. The kingdom celebrated their new prince and princess and the king and queen were overjoyed with their beautiful family. 

And so the king continued to visit Talia to ravage her little star, and Talia remained forever asleep and a virgin. And the queen lived happily with her perfect marriage and her loving husband and her wonderful children, thus experiencing the truth of the proverb:

Those whom fortune favors  
Find good luck from unknown sources.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you made it to the end, now join me in hell >:D But for real thanks for reading!


End file.
